Droog
The Droog are a desert-dwelling race of humanoids native to western Aranna, more specifically, Ehb and the Utraean Peninsula. Hostile Droog Droog deployed outside of their cities are hostile and come in three main flavors. *Droog Archer *Droog Grunt *Droog Mage *Droog Captain (Grunt miniboss) Description Droog are intelligent humanoids. The Droog are known for their outstanding craftsmanship, xenophobia, and manipulative nature, which combined, have pressed them into a complicated history of dealings with the other sentient races. The average Droog stands around the same height as a Human. Their noses and ears look similar to those of a pig, and small tusks protrude from their lower jaws. This physiognomy is shared with Krug, though no Droog would be likely to stand and avow some sort of ancestral link between the two races. Each hand has three fingers, and both feet have three toes, each tipped with a sharp claw. Droog have orange skin, and seem to have blue hair, although it is unknown if it is naturally this color, or if it is dyed as part of some tribal ritual. The Droog usually adorn themselves only in sparse wrappings, though some, such as their spellcasters, wear more elaborate clothing. This is likely due to a combination of their hot environment and their naturally-tough skin. History Early History The original inhabitants of the land of Ehb, the Droog believe they are the descended from the heavens and were banished to the earth to atone for the misdeeds of their forefathers. A reclusive race, the Droog largely lived in homes dug into the Cliffs of Fire in Ehb and Quillrabe in the Utraean Peninsula with sporadic small villages throughout the rest of Ehb. The legendary explorers, Fedwyrr and Klars, encountered the Droog in their initial journey to map the lands west of the Empire of Stars, but it was not until imperial traders arrived in large numbers that the Droog truly became aware of these strange outsiders. For years, their kind had lived in relative isolation in the mountains of the Green Range, but now, men from the east sought to open trade routes between their two peoples. Etan Stonebridge was the most successful of these intrepid merchants, earning exclusive trading rights with the Droog. By 604, the Droog elders, known as the Circle of the First, began to suspect that these outsiders were not 'passing through' their lands, but intended to stay. Seeking to rid themselves of these interlopers, the Droog devised a ploy that set their enemies against one another. For two long years, the Green Range Conflict would rage between the Humans, Goblins, and Seck. Fortress Kroth was constructed by the Seck nearby to pacify any Droog resistance that may arise in the east. Unfortunately for the Droog, the Empire of Stars came out of the war even stronger than before. When the Empire learned of the treachery of the natives, the Droog were forced to concede enormous tracts of land in exchange for semi-autonomy. By the early 800s, all of the Droog in Ehb were either killed, or forced to relocate to the Cliffs of Fire. This was the time known as the Great Relocation. In order to try and smooth out relations with the natives, Karese Noanni, commander of the 10th Legion, punished a legionnaire, who had brutally murdered a Droog high priest, by sending him into Dragon's Rathe. After Ehb was declared an independent kingdom, this would become the favored method of execution used by the country's rulers. While tensions remained high between Droog and the other races of Ehb, the neighboring Utraean Peninsula, which lay further to the west of Ehb, played host to the town of Quillrabe. Within the confines of this small cliff village, the native Droog mingled with Humans and other travelers in harmony, although that is not to say that conflicts never arose. Dungeon Siege When the Seck escaped their prison beneath Castle Ehb during the Seck Resurgence, they threatened to release the dragon, Scorch, from within Dragon's Rathe, forcing the native Droog to ally with them. Under the command of the necromancer, Gresh, the Droog helped assault Fortress Kroth, killing many of the Legion soldiers stationed there during the long siege. When a group of heroes, led by the future Lady Montbarron, broke the siege, and arrived in the Droog Village, the natives surrendered. The elder, Nonataya, revealed all that had occurred, and sought to make amends for what they had done. In return, the heroes slew Scorch, and freed the Droog from the shadow that loomed over them. Soon after, the Seck were defeated once and for all, their vile leader, Gom, slain. Stones of Utrae The death of the Queen of Hiroth was a stain on the history of the Utraean Peninsula. With no heir to assume the throne, darkness spread across the kingdom, and a horrible drought fell over the lands surrounding the native Droog village of Quillrabe. The natives were incensed, and blockaded the roads leading south through the Iliarth Canyon. With few legionnaires to spare, the Legion Remnant were unable to control this act of aggression. Some time after, the Dragon Queen of the nearby Drake Nest appeared to collect tribute from the cowering townsfolk of the village. Having nothing else of value, they offered the Quillrabe Mask Stone, one of the eight ancient townstones needed to unlock the secrets of the Utraean Circle. When adventurers arrived, seeking the townstone, they were forced to enter the caves and slay the Dragon Queen herself to claim the Mask Stone. Dungeon Siege: Throne of Agony A number of Droog also lived on the northeastern archipelago known as the Broken Lands. How they came to be so far from their native lands is unknown, though it is probable that they were brought there by the ancient Agallans, as some were proficient with the magical machines that the giants left behind. Gallery DroogArcher.png|Archer DroogGrunt.png|Grunt DroogMage.png|Mage ru:Друуги Category:Enemies Category:Races